


Just a Fist

by mandaree1



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad Reactions to Getting Spooked, Getting Spooked, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: Steven gets spooked and almost yeets Connie. Connie gets spooked back and knocks him a good one.





	Just a Fist

His mind tended to drift easily when he was hungry. Steven hadn't thought much about anything as he stared over the counter, trying to decide if he was going to get crackers or Chaaaaps.

But then someone touched his shoulder, taking him by surprise.

But then he grabbed their wrist in a bruising grip, his mind screaming  _enemy attack push away run and hide defend_ , torn between flipping them or shoving them away entirely.

But then a fist hit him square in the jaw.

Steven went sprawling across the floor. His ears are roaring. There's a familiar grunt, the sound of a head knocking on wood, and he realizes that A.) he'd just bruised Connie and B.) Connie punched him.

"Sorry," he wheezed, finally cracking open an eye. "You spooked me."

"S'okay." Connie rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. " _You_ spooked _me_."

It was an easy enough fix. A kiss to the wrist, a lick to the thumb and rub to the cheek, and they were right as rain. But that did nothing for the emotions fizzling through his veins like soda bubbles.

"Do normal people have these kinds of problems?" she asked, breathless with exertion. "Because this is becoming a habit."

Steven slowly shook his head. He didn't know either.

**Author's Note:**

> Super short, but I wanted to fiddle with the idea of Steven and Connie both having hyperdeveloped reactions to surprise. Steven's more flight, but Connie's all fight lol.
> 
> -Mandaree1


End file.
